Ruby Berserker
Ruby Berserker is a Berserker from the Team Ruby of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate /Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Lilith is a very ancient mythological figure, usually portrayed as a demon or a goddess, with surrounding myths very troubled and disconnected, leading to the belief that her legend has been passed down from generation to generation, adapting and changing with epochs, or two different figures with the same name, whose same origin. Seen as a Mesopotamian goddess, or as the serpenda of the book of Genesis, the figure depicted in this case is the Biblical figure. In the Jewish texts, Lilith is the possible first wife of Adam, the first human, created by God from the flesh of Adam. She was created to make love to Adam, but the moment they came, they started to fight, because she refused to be below him, putting the fact that they were equal, and that no one there was superior or inferior to each other, however, both refused to take into account the other's opinion, and so Lilith runs away. Adam is saddened and prays for God, who has avoided three angels to bring her back. One of the angels tells Adam that it would be all right for her to return, but if she refuses, she would have to accept that one hundred of her children die every day. When found, she refuses to return, and the angels end up threatening to drown her in the sea, yet she asks them to leave her alone. She agrees to be able to see a hundred of her children die every day, and so is left as she wishes. In medieval tales, Lilith is cited as a demon who had an affair with the king of demons Asmodeus, becoming his queen, having love affairs and seeking each other all the time, spreading chaos and destruction all the time, having his figures reflected bad things in the most religious views, with Asmodeus being the natural disasters, and Lilith, the incarnation of lust and human pleasures, the expeller of coercion, the witch who killed children and prevented them from being born. Lilith is also seen as the serpent who induced Eve to eat the forbidden fruit from the garden of Eden, but with theories about her being in fact Lilith coming back to take revenge on Adam. Appearance Lilith is an incredibly beautiful woman, endowed with a primordial beauty, who is believed to be a creation made directly by God. She is a very tall woman with beautiful curves, thick thighs, huge breasts, long straight dark red hair, light blue eyes, a charming and seductive voice and long nails painted red on both hands and feet. She wears a long black and white dress, having several designs made in gold, depicting vineyards, demons and her own paradise. She wears black sandals, followed by gold bracelets on her wrists, and rings on 7 of her toes, and 5 on her toes. She wears various necklaces and luxurious objects around her neck, arms and legs, and on her head she has a small bronze crown from hell itself, so amazing that it would make every man ignore the two little goat horns she has on the side. from your head. Personality Ruby Berserker is a woman who embodies the sins of lust, vanity, greed and sexual pleasure, being as or more dangerous and problematic than a certain Alterego. She is incredibly smart and cunning, using her good lip to conquer enemies and bring them to her side, endowing her with a strong sense of leadership, which makes her able to command hordes of demons. She exerts a huge stature and impressionism on others, being able to make even the most faithful of men get carried away by her beauty just by looking at her, as well as lowering the morale of women, who see themselves as below a level of cause psychological trauma. She is very greedy, always wanting the best and the best, targeting everything she does not consider beautiful as trash, whether it is an object or living beings, seeing humanity as a failure that does not deserve even a single one. oxygen atom that breathes, just as it sees God's creations as pure and utter abuse of power, being the hypocrisy of one who should be perfection eventually do something utterly horrendous. Nonetheless, Lilith acts fairly, not belittling those she considers junk right away, always keeping a formal and polite tone, as she believes that everything can become beautiful in her vision, just as everything can become deserving to exist, it is enough to be near her, so all those who submit to her will have their attention and the dignity of living, even as simple dogs or sex toys. Finally, she is a woman who embodies malice, making various sexual connotations with anything, sees malice in everything, makes jokes of bad taste and prejudice, does not care about moral values, and literally, has enjoyed all kinds of Carnal and sexual pleasure that exists, with all kinds of things in existence, no matter who or whatever, she will have sex or feel the luxurious pleasure of this thing. Abilities Ruby Berserker is an extremely powerful servant, known as the primordial mother of demons, and also a pure demon. Although endowed with high endurance, pain tolerance and resistance to worldly pleasures, it is very weak physically, having a strength equivalent to that of a renowned athlete, but that for servant parameters, is extremely low, especially for a Berserker. Nevertheless, she has extremely powerful abilities. She can create up to a hundred independent demons a day whose abilities, shapes, powers and reasonings differ, and she can feed them mana to increase their power and durability. She has practically infinite mana because she can absorb pleasurable feelings from living things, and she feeds on the life energy of the things she corrupts and creates to sustain her own existence, so she can create demons just to feed her own mana. She can alter form by uniting with the demon body she creates herself, uniting her existences to increase her physical abilities and acquiring other abilities, and ultimately she is able to deny any sense of superiority and confidence that exists. around her, becoming one who makes even the strongest warriors submit to her with presence alone. Though practically one of the original beasts, and able to be summoned about the Beast class, it is not powerful enough compared to the other members of the class, for they, though coming after it, have more definite, more up-to-date concepts, comprehensive and complex, as well as more history, which makes her something that breeds her beasts, beasts that may prove to be more powerful than her mother, which is one of the characteristics of the independence that her offspring have at birth. Although she is practically one of the original beasts, and can be summoned about the Beast class, she is not powerful enough compared to the other members of the class, for they, though coming after her, have more definite, more up-to-date concepts. , comprehensive and complex, as well as more history, which makes her something that creates her beasts, beasts that may be more powerful than her mother, which is one of the characteristics of the independence that her offspring have at birth. Passive Skills * Conection to the Root - C * Demoniac Essence - EX * Mad Enhancement - EX * Oblivion Correction - B * Autorithy of Beasts - D * Territory Creation - A++ * Mixed Blood - EX Skills * Demon Metamorphosis - EX : A Skill granted to those who can ignite pure demons or who have already been one in life, reaching a level similar to or greater than that of a divine spirit, specifically a demonic spirit. A Skill that enables Ruby Berserker to change her body in a haunting and demonic way as she pleases, using her own offspring to sustain this ability for as long as she wants, increasing her status and modifying her appearance. * Nega-Empowerment - A : A Skill belonging to the Beast class, but Ruby Berserker carries with it regardless of the classes that can be invoked. It is any and all sense of empowerment and superhumanity that exists in her presence, making even the most arrogant in lost, disoriented and insecure beings, completely giving in to her beauty and lust, making nothing more than her beloved servants. * Luxury Constitution - EX : A Skill derived from Sadistic Constitution, dealing with its evolution, turned completely to carnal pleasures. She uses her beauty and charm to satisfy her carnal pleasures, feeding on all the pleasures of living things when intertwined with her, sustaining her mana infinitely, giving her the ability to breed more powerful and fearsome offspring, as well as her ability to support her life longer when needed. Noble Phantasm Ruby Berserker has two Noble Phantasms: * Forbidden Fruit (Anti-Life Noble Phantasm) - EX : The Noble Phantasm that represents all the corruption and wickedness of the Hebrew, Jewish and Christian myths, being the so famous apple of Eden, that Adam and Eve ate, making man know evil and pleasures. Every hundred demons created by her that are killed naturally, their souls intertwine with the flesh of Ruby Berserker, so she can create such an apple, this one of a simple size, but having a very strong orange color. All life that feeds on this apple will be corrupted instantly without any kind of backtracking except by specific skills or powers. Servants who eat this fruit will automatically become corrupted and become an Alter, completely submitting to Ruby Berserker's commands, as well as magic beasts, animals, and even plants will be contaminated if one of these fruits falls on them, corrupting a large area. Ruby Berserker cannot use this fruit to fuel his own power, for it itself is the representation of these feelings and corruption that the apple produces, being of exclusive use to other beings. * Affection of One Hundred Children (Anti-Creation Noble Phantasm) - EX : Lilith's most powerful Noble Phantasm, which represents the fact that she gives birth to a hundred children in a single day, whose children will die at the end of it. It is a large-scale demon creation, where it can create up to 100 different demons per day, whose demons will die later in the day, having limited use of up to 100 demons during that day. These demons are born independently, having no mana consumption, as well as no connection as to Ruby Berserker's powers so that they descend some power, thus adopting their own random powers as well as mixed personalities, which may be irrational demons or intellectuals, however, all loyal and submissive to their mother. She can supply these demons with mana and the feelings of the living things she feeds, and can make them last for more than one day, as well as be born stronger and with higher evolutionary potentials. Finally, these demons will never have compassion for any of God's creations, aiming at the destruction of all mankind, being original beasts.